Another Love Angle
by PhoenixW4Me
Summary: It's been a little while since Kagome came back. But who's this Princess who appears after both Kagome and young Rin disappear? And is that a twin-tailed dog with her? And is Sesshomaru helping the both of them? First time for everything. Rated T safety.
1. Chapter 1

I started watching Inuyasha and thought it's a great TV show. I love it like crazy. So I decided to make an Inuyasha fanfiction. The new characters hopefully catch your attention my dear readers.

**Prologue**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

A young girl of about ten years old rolled and tumbled through the tall golden grass. On her forehead were the combined symbols of the planets Mars and Venus. Her hair was a beautiful orange that fell to her mid-calves and flowed even though she wasn't under water. Her bright blue-gray eyes shone with joy as a man with red hair and blue eyes picked her up.

"Senshiko. Mama says it's lunch time," he said as he tickled her stomach.

"Papa. I want to play more," Senshiko complained. The man looked behind him at the huge gold and crimson mansion.

"Alright dear." The man gave her a zerrbert on her neck before setting her down again. Senshiko's eyes sparked with joy as her father returned to the house and a small wolf pup with two tails that looked like they'd been used for paintbrushes jumped into her lap and started licking her face. His dirty paws left awful streaks on Senshiko's golden to blood-red kimono.

"Mototo. Stop it!" Her laughter sounded like a sweet melody as it erupted from her throat. Mototo pushed her over and ran off. "Oh no you don't! Senshiko started to follow but an explosion behind her made her freeze in her tracks. She turns around to see the mansion in flames."PAPA! MAMA! RIN! PAPA!" she screamed Senshiko collapsed to her knees as the smoke surrounded her. But not one tear fell. Her eyes were wet but she quickly wiped them away. Mototo ran over to his mistress and licked her hand. Senshiko picked him up and nuzzled his soft silky fur.

* * *

><p>Senshiko shifted through the ashes of what had once been her home. THe dark soot clung to the hem of her kimono. Only one thing shone through the blackness of the death. Senshiko pushed aside the dirt to reveal a golden tiara with an ivy design, rubies where it intersected, and a large orange stone in the placed it upon her head and stood upright. With and nod of her head the black spots on Mototo's body burst into flames. He grew to be very similar to Kirara. He went over to the river and pulled out three large stones and using his teeth he engraved the names of the lost loved ones. Senshiko placed a small bouquet on each then bowed her head.<p>

Senshiko climbed onto Mototo's back and as he took off Senshiko looked back at the ruins.

"Papa. Mama. Little sister. I promise you. I won't rest until your killer has paid for his crimes."

* * *

><p>Eight years seemed to pass like the blink of en eye. Instead of wearing her normal kimono Senshiko wore a blood-red skirted, armored leotard, a pair of crimson elbow length gloves, and a pair of red Grecian style high heels. Over her back was a quiver of arrows, on her hips were a dagger and a sword and in her fist was a red bow. Mototo still followed her like a lost puppy. A shadowy figure moved through the trees. Mototo tuned and snarled as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.<p>

"What is it boy?" The figure readied an arrow and took aim at Senshiko. The bowstring alerted Senshiko of danger. She moved but it scratched her arm. She covered the sliver but the arrow had done it's job.

"Nice ears little girl. But that won't save you from the poison." Senshiko readied an arrow and closed her eyes.

_"Father. Please. Guide my arrow to fall my opponent. In the name of the Guardians of the planets Venus and Mars." _With that Senshiko released her arrow. The dull thud of a human body echoed through the forest. Senshiko pulled the tiara from her head. "Mototo. Take this and protect it. Don't ever let it fall into the hands of evil. I promised Mother and Father that I wouldn't rest until I found their killer. I tell you now. I was born for a reason. What reason I don't know. But I will discover it in my next life." Senshiko handed her final link to her parents and sister to Mototo before she fell over. Mototo lay by his mistress' side for a day and night before burying her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This introduces Senshiko and the reason for her mission. Keep an eye out for chapter two. And for my books involving the mentioned Guardians. This book is kinda a cross between the two. But until one Guardian book gets published Senshiko will remain where she is. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you liked the first chapter everyone. Unfortunately Senshiko isn't the main character in my original story. WHo is she really? You'll have to wait and see.

**Disappearances and Mysteries Uncovered**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Kagome stretched her tired muscles from the short night's sleep. The sun was hardly rising but she wasn't going back to sleep. She tiptoed past the upright-sleeping Inuyasha near the door and darted to the dewy, open fields. She smiled and let out a melodious laugh. But the beautiful sunrise to come wasn't one she'd be seeing. A sudden headache seized her in it's unforgiving clutches. She covered her ears but the ringing intensified. Tears swelled in her eyes as the pain increased. It forced her to her knees as the tears fell. She threw herself onto her side and screamed.

* * *

><p>The shout rang through the village. It awoke the small children and a not-too-happy-to-see-his-love-missing Inuyasha. He shoved the Tetsueiga's sheath into it's place and bursts onto the road. It had awoken Miroku and Sango's baby boy who was screaming his little head off. But soon another scream ripped through the village. It awoke the rest of the people and really annoyed Inuyasha. Two places to be and only one him. But when people started shouting,"DEMON!" he knew where he had to be. Sango joined him with her Hiraikotsu.<p>

"Seeing you here must mean it's a big demon," said Inuyasha.

"Probably. But just big enough or stupid enough to attack Lady Kaede's hut." A few villagers ran up to them.

"It's already taken a hostage."

"Who?" Inuyasha ordered.

"Rin." Inuyasha turned his attention to in front of him and gulped.

"Sesshomaru isn't going to like it if Rin gets hurt," Sango stated.

"Kinda knew that one." Inuyasha pulled Tetsueiga from it's sheath. The mass of villagers around the ruins of Kaede's hut made way for the armed heroes. the demon resembled more of a flying serpent with Rin wrapped in it's tail.

"Wind Scar?" Sango suggested.

"No. Might hit Rin."

"Looks like it's up to Kagome."

"Yea. But she wasn't in the house when I woke up. My guess is that it was her scream that came first."

"That can't be good." Inuyasha snarled.

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"HIT THE MARK!" screamed a shadowy figure. A golden arrow flew from the shadows near the shrubs. The arrow just scratched the serpent's head. It turned toward the attacker and snarled.

"Maybe Kagome went to get some early morning training," Sango said. Half surprised but more curious. But when the attacker bolted from the shrubs long orange hair greeted them instead of black. She wore a blood-red armored, skirted leotard, a pair of crimson elbow-length gloves, and a pair of red Grecian style high heels. On her hips were a dagger and a sword. Her eyes were blue-gray and dead set on victory. She pulled another arrow from the quiver on her back, took aim and fired. The serpent hissed dangerously at her but the girl didn't flinch. She merely placed her bow into her quiver and set off in a dead sprint up the hill. The serpent charged at her with foam coming from it's massive maw. The girl pulled her dagger from it's sheath and gave it a hard throw. It missed the serpent's head by a mere inch. The monster hissed and flew away.

"Dang. It got away." The girl shot one final arrow into it's tail. "That ought to be good enough." She rolled down the side of the hill and jumped to her feet in front of Inuyasha. "Are you the one they call Inuyasha?" she demanded.

"Depends who's asking."

"You mean you don't know who I am?" Inuyasha shook his head. The girl pushed up her bangs to reveal the combined symbols of the planets Mars and Venus.

"Still no clue." Senshiko hung her head.

"Honestly. My dventures are ones that I would've thought to be legendary."

"No clue as to who you are. And right now I really don't care. I've got to find out who screamed the first time."

"You mean a girl with black hair and brown eyes dressed like a miko?" Senshiko asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Maybe. You saw her?"

"Probably. She kept screaming your name. I tried to fight the monster but it got away from me."

"Do you mind telling me your name?" Senshiko uncrossed her arms.

"I am Princess Senshiko of the Planets Mars and Venus. My parents were the Guardians of those planets. And I myself am an undecided Guardian. But my class is Pyro." Inuyasha shook his head.

"I only understood Princess Senshiko."

"Anyway. I left marker arrows in both tails of the monsters that got away. Those arrows can tell us which way to go," Senshiko said.

"How?"

"I'll only help you find the girls if you help me find my tiara, wolf, and horse." Senshiko stubbornly crossed her arms again and turned her back. Inuyasha turned away and sheathed the Tetsueiga .

"I'll consider it."

"Consider fast. From what I heard that Sesshomaru won't hesitate to help me."

* * *

><p>Jaken ran as fast as his little legs could carry him after Sesshomaru.<p>

"Wait! Please wait for me! Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru paused in his tracks and looked back at Jaken.

"Hurry. You're slowing me down." Jaken picked up the staff over his head and ran a little faster. And made himself look rather ridiculous in the process. Even Sesshomaru smiled a little. He continued on his way but in his pathway stood Senshiko.

"Are you Sesshomaru?"

"How dare you! You insolent girl! This is the finest demon ever to exist! How dare you not use formalities before him!" Jaken shouted while jumping up and down.

"I don't need to use formalities with Sesshomaru. But him to me."

"How dare you! What are you over Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I am a princess. Princess Senshiko of the planets Mars and Venus."

"How does that make you higher in stature to-"

"Jaken. Be quiet." Jaken silenced himself and looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru respectively bowed towards Senshiko who in turn curtsied. Jaken was dumbfounded. "I apologize for Jaken. He idolizes me and it can get a little over-board sometimes."

"It's fine. I don't mind. But it has come to my attention that you are headed toward a human village."

"Yes. There is someone there important to me."

"A young girl named Rin?"

"Yes. That's her."

"I'm afraid your visit will have to be postponed."

"Reason?" Sesshomaru walked up to Senshiko and stood a good head taller than she but she didn't even blink.

"Earlier this morning two monsters attacked. Each took one person. One was a miko. And the second was a girl going by the name of Rin."

"What?" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red for a second but Senshiko didn't even show a flicker of fear.

"I did what I could to try to stop it but it got away from me. But I left marker arrows in each tail. But before I take you to the miko and Rin I want your help." Senshiko crossed her arms again.

"And what is it you want?"

"I want you to convince the one known as Inuyasha to accompany us, but I want the both of you to help me find my tiara, wolf and horse. With those three things I'll be at my greatest power and we'll be able to find the girls."

"How dare you! You might be a princess but you have no right to order such things of Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said turning to the little demon. Jaken instantly froze and kept himself quiet. Sesshomaru turned back to the princess. "I will assist you Princess. It will be my honor," Sesshomaru said gently as he placed a light kiss on the back of Senshiko's hand.

"Thank you. Now we just need to get Inuyasha on our side." Senshiko walked toward the village with Sesshomaru after her. Jaken picked up the staff again and started running after them.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the floor of his home with the Tetsueiga leaning against his shoulder. He didn't even move when Senshiko entered with Sesshomaru behind her.<p>

"Inuyasha. With those three items I can be at full power. Just like you with the Tetsueiga. And Sesshomaru in true form. And with those items I'll have an easier time finding the girls than I would right now." Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru.

"What the-"

"I know of your tongue Inuyasha. And I must respectfully ask that you refrain from such words."

"And to answer your question. I am here to not only protect the princess but to find Rin." Inuyasha stood up.

"Don't tell me you believe her little story. Just because she claims to be something doesn't make her it. And Kagome told me herself there's no life on other planets." Senshiko stood in an instant.

"Try telling that to my parents. My sister and myself were the first princesses to be born of two planets. And two thousand years ago all three were killed in a fire. I promised them I wouldn't rest until their killer paid. And even though I died I came back to life to fulfill that promise."

"Right," Inuyasha said in a sarcastic tone.

"My sister was only 8 years old when she died! Do you ignore my request for your help? For what? I saw the miko get taken! And yet you're stubborn enough to refuse my offer to help you? What will that woman think if you don't come looking for her?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I never said I wouldn't help you. BUt I won't be calling you 'Princess' until it's proven." Inuyasha walked out of he house and placed Tetsueiga's sheath in it's place. "You two coming or what?" Inuyasha took another step.

"Oof!" Inuyasha looked down at a crushed Jaken.

"What are you doing there?"

"Nothing but getting my ribs crushed." Inuyasha peeled Jaken off his foot and set him on the ground. Senshiko had seen the whole scene from the door. She clutched her side and started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are working together. I saw a few of Jaken-Getting-Stepped-On scenes and just had to put it in. Senshiko's reaction to it was how I act when I see it. Please Review. I want to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Please read and review. I love seeing what you have to say.

**More Than A Girl**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Sesshomaru lifted Senshiko onto the back of a beautiful black stallion. She wore a kimono the same color as the one she wore as a child. The horse snorted when Inuyasha tossed on a sack of supplies and Jaken hanging onto the fabric for dear life. And in no time the quartet were off. For the first hour not a word was exchanged. Senshiko urged the horse farther to the boys.

"You two have no idea which way to go do you?"

"Not the slightest Princess."

"Do you mind pointing the way?" Inuyasha asked rather rudely. Senshiko stuck her nose up in the air and urged the horse further.

"Lady Senshiko. What exactly is your story?" Jaken asked.

"First off. Don't call me Lady. Princess or Senshiko will do fine. Second. It's a little complicated."

"But we should have plenty of time. I'm willing to listen." Senshiko gazed gently at Jaken.

"It started when I was 10. I was playing and my father came to get me for lunch. He was the Guardian of the planet Mars and my mother was the Guardian of the planet Venus. Both had Pyro abilities so my younger sister and myself inherited Pyro powers. But when I was born my uncle died protecting me and my mother. So I was blessed with Aqua powers as well. Any way. My house suddenly burst into flames. My parents and 8-year-old sister died in the fire.

"My horse, Enjoru, escaped the fire somehow. When I was 15 I encountered him and ordered him to hide. Mototo was my twin-tailed dog companion. When I died he took my tiara and hid it somewhere."

"Pardon my asking Princess but why are you still alive today?"

"When my parents died I promised them I wouldn't rest until their killer paid. So I think I was reincarnated."

"I apologize about your family."

"Don't worry Jaken. It was over two thousand years ago. And knowing that the girl abducted was named Rin gives me hope."

"Why?"

"Because my little sister was named Rin." Jaken's eyes widened.

"And you believe that this Rin is a reincarnation of your sister Rin."

"Exactly." Senshiko looked behind her and stopped the horse. "Sesshomaru. Inuyasha. What's wrong?" Sesshomaru ran over to Senshiko and took the horse's reins. "What's wrong?"

"A demon is approaching," he said as he pulled Senshiko to the side of the road. "No matter what happens stay put. Jaken."

"Coming milord," Jaken quickly ran after Sesshomaru. His awkward way of running made Senshiko giggle.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me milord. But the princess could be a value to battle."<p>

"Absolutely not. She is a princess and must not be placed in danger."

"I can't believe she made you believe that garbage," Inuyasha retorted with a hand on the Tetsuiega.

"She looked me in the eye with no fear at all. If she has nothing to fear she must have nothing to hide."

"Milord. She was blessed with an Aqua Guardian when she was a mere babe. And both her parents were Pyro Guardians. And you saw her assortment of weapons."

"I stand on my word to protect her," Sesshomaru said stubbornly. He pulled out the Bakusaiga. And refused to say more on the subject. Senshiko rolled her eyes and leaned the horse's neck.

"Will they never learn?" The horse snorted his reply. Senshiko pushed herself off the horse and pulled off her kimono to reveal her armor. She hid in the shadows with her hand practically strangling her sword's hilt.

* * *

><p>The ground near Inuyasha's feet cracked open and a large red hand shot from the earth. Inuyasha yanked out the Tetsuiega and slashed at the hand. The rest of the monster emerged. It looked like a cyclops with three horns over it's eye and every limb was a different color. His head was a sky blue, his left arm red, right arm purple, left leg green, right leg yellow and the torso was brown. Senshiko glared at the horrific creature before her. She pulled out her sword and started flashing it in the sunlight. The monster smashed down at her as if she were a spider. And like a spider she gracefully landed on a tree limb and pulled out her bow and arrow. The monster readied it's arm to swipe at her.<p>

"Princess!" Sesshomaru jumped and slashed at the monster's shoulder. He managed to cut off the arm but no blood fell. "What?"

"Guardians fight monsters. Monsters can't bleed. They're nothing more than mud and clay. Brought to life with the power of Chaos." Senshiko pulled the shaft to her ear and carefully looked down the arrow. With a simple TWANG the arrow flew through the air at lightning speed. Hitting the monster square in the chest. But it didn't fall over. "No way." She put her weapons away.

"Princess run!" But she didn't listen. She instead flipped herself onto it's shoulder and slammed her hands into the monster's flesh. It covered her hands as mud normally would. Her body glowed orange and concentrated itself into her hands.

"FLAMING CYCLONE!" The monster roared and swatted at her like a fly. He narrowly missed her head but his body started to harden and turn red. The stomach, arms and shoulders were quick to follow. The monster roared even louder at the insect on his shoulder. "Inuyasha. Your Wind Scar!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine. WIND SCAR!" The rivets missed Senshiko's shoulder by inches but succeeded in bringing the monster down. Senshiko's hands were still stuck in the rock. She walked over to a tree and smashed the rock and about a foot of the trunk to nothing. She casually wiped dust off her shoulder before wrapping her kimono around her body and climbing onto the horse again. She looked back at three baffled men.

"Come on. We're burning daylight," she said turning the horse onto the road.

"How did she know about my Wind Scar?"

"I'm just surprised how calm she was about everything."

"I told you Lord Sesshomaru. She's a value in battle." Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken and smiled. Causing the little demon to freak out. Bowing and apologizing until his head hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Please review. want to know what you think of the story. And there's more to come.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Please review. And for those of you who've been waiting so patiently for this chapter I thank you and the ones who've already reviewed. I've been caught up lately with school work, getting ready for summer vacation, a choir concert, and getting ready to score a softball team. Talk about busy. But just thinking about you guys, the readers, makes me want to write.

**A Sly Stowaway  
><strong>

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Senshiko pulled her horse to a stop. Jaken, who'd been sound asleep on the saddle behind her awoke.

"What is the matter Princess?" Sesshomaru asked. Senshiko looked behind her at the forest's dense shrubs and thick trees.

"I have the feeling we're being watched." Jaken stood up with his staff ready.

"Another monster?"

"No. Something in the sack," Senshiko said reaching in. She pulled up a small statue with a bushy tail. Inuyasha shook his head. "You're Shippo right?" The statue made no sound. "I'm not stupid you little fox." She gave the tail a sharp tug and in a puf of smoke Shippo hung from her hand.

"That hurt." Senshiko's gaze remained stern like a disapproving mother.

"Shippo. What're you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"For one thing. I don't want you chasing after the Princess like a lost puppy after you find Kagome." Inuyasha gave him a punch on the head.

"Any other reason?" Shippo reached into his vest and pulled out a shrunken Hiraikotsu.

"Sango wanted me to give it to her ladyship." Senshiko gave him another whack on the head.

"Don't call me that." Shippo thrust the Hiraikotsu into Senshiko's hand and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You could've just said so instead of striking me." Senshiko set him doen.

"Listen kid. This isn't a game. You could get hurt or worse. No run back to your parents or something," she said picking up her reins again. Shippo looked down.

"Oi. Sen." Senshiko turned around and stared into Inuyasha's eyes. "His parents died sometime back. He's traveled with Kagome and myself since then." Senshiko looked back at Shippo with a kinder look. She looked forward and set the horse into a trot.

"You may stay with us. But do not leave us in battle. Understood?" Shippo nodded happily.

"Uh. Princess. What made you change your mind?" Jaken asked. Senshiko smiled kindly and looked down at him.

"I guess I saw a bit of myself in him. After I lost my parents I wanted to be with others. When I joined the school I found a few people who were there for me."

"School?" Inuyasha asked.

"A special school for Guardian children. I went there when I was 14 and left just before I was 17."

"And the people you met?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just a few Guardians who became my teammates. I even fell in love with one," she said looking up dreamily.

"What? Was he the prince of Uranus?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. Senshiko gave him a good whack on the head.

"No. He was a Timber Wolf prince." Inuyasha pushed himself up.

"Oh sure. Next you'll be telling me there's a Guardian for Evil. The King of Chaos."

"Remarkable that you, a non-Guardian would know of Chaos' Guardian. But it's not a King but a Princess," Senshiko said pushing her hair back behind her ear. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I was kidding." Senshiko smiled  
>and looked atthe long road ahead of them.<p>

_"This road is like our journey. We've gone a while and now we're starting to see just how far we must go to finish it." _

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru tied the horse's reins around the trunk of a tree as Senshiko finished setting up the twigs. She snapped her fingers a few times until a flame burned brightly on the end. She placed it near the sticks which caught on fire at once.<p>

"Princess. Doesn't the fire hurt you?" Jaken asked. Senshiko shook her head and pulled off her shoes. The straps left red marks in her skin.

"These hurt more than that. I can control the fire. But the shoes here are killer." She peeled her gloves off her arms to reveal her armor's sleeves at her wrists. She pulled her weapons off and stretched her arms over her head. She winced as she pulled down her right arm. "Dang scar. Won't heal right." She pulled up her sleeve to reveal the scar from the arrow.

"What's that from Sen?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's how I died. Some guy shot me with a poison arrow." She rubbed it a little. The area surrounding it was as red as an apple and the scar swelled.

"It's probably infected." Jaken looked over her armor.

"Is your armor weak Senshiko?" He instantly realized his mistake and sweat poured onto his forehead. But Senshiko merely smiled.

"No. The arrow was more than likely made by Chaos. That's the only thing that could possibly penetrate my armor."

"And how would you know that?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"For one thing all Guardian armor was made by the first Guardian Mars and second what is with you? Just because I say I'm a Princess you act like you have to bring me down."

"Because every father tells his daughter she's a princess. I hate to break it to you but you're just another normal girl like Rin and Kagome." Sesshomaru placed his foot on Inuyasha's head.

"On another note. What does your tiara look like?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's not really the tiara we want. But the Crystal in it. That Crystal, the Phoenix Crystal, is twice as powerful as it's sister the Shikon Jewel."

"The Shikon no Tama?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep. That's it."

"So your sister died a few hundred years ago because of demons and her name was Midoriko?" Senshiko's eyes burned like hot coals.

"For the final time. My sister was named Rin, she died two thousand years ago and this Midoriko is probably the one who stole it from my sister. The spirits of Courage, Love, Wisdom, and Friendship all chose my sister to be their protector. When it was stolen she was nearly killed." Senshiko crossed her arms over her chest. Jaken looked over her weapons and picked up Celestia. He drew it a little from the sheath and looked over the blade. "Celestia. My father's heirloom."

"Huh?"

"That blade. My father had it made the day my uncle died. He entrusted it to a friend of his and tod him to take care of it until his daughter Senshiko came to claim it."

"Ah. And Celestia means?"

"Just that. It's a name. My father would have given it to my older brother in the event of my death."

"Brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hogo. He's a ton of bark and no bite. He took on Father's duties as Guardian Mars. I'm not really interested in taking Mother's place. I want to become my own Guardian. Forge my own legacy in this world." Jaken stared up at her face glowing in the firelight as she spoke. Such kindness and grace yet so serious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. I want to know what you think. And please read my other stories.  
><strong>


End file.
